


Crush Culture

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out I know what you're doing, tryna get me to pursue ya(or: that norenmin au where jaemin tries to get jeno and renjun together and ends up falling in love himself)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic really got away from me so two parts haha pls don’t hate me
> 
> [⚛](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzYSzV7Mltc)
> 
> [sungjoon because you can’t tell me they don’t look like they could be brothers](https://goo.gl/images/8bGwBe)
> 
> [wooseok](https://goo.gl/images/8KTHfx)
> 
> [wooseok + sungjoon](https://goo.gl/images/5PjUFB)

Anytime is the, quote unquote, “ _wrong time_ ” to bring this up so Jaemin just-- goes for it. Jaemin brings it up when Renjun is shelving books in the library, something they frequently do during their free time; Maybe by Renjun’s own will and _now,_ Jaemin’s own. Renjun walks further from the first years in their little study nooks and that’s when Jaemin decides it’s safe; their conversation safe from whatever first year decides to eavesdrop like Jaemin presumes they do ( _because he did-- a number of times_ ). His voice is forward and clear as day when he says, “I can help you cuff Jeno by the end of 6th year.”

Renjun, pureblood in nature, not the slightest idea of muggle culture outside of what his bare minimum muggle studies tells him, doesn’t register the entire phrase enough to understand the implications Jaemin intends to drop. “ _Cuff_?” He stills, furrowed eyebrows when he finally looks at Jaemin and Jaemin pushes out his wrinkles with his thumb out of habit.

“Together! Like getting together, you and Jeno. _Romantically_.” And Renjun’s, _beautiful, unequivocally marvelous_ _Renjun_ , breath stutters. The book he had started ascending drops onto the table with a loud thud and Jaemin jumps back. Maybe never bring it up was always truly the right choice but they’re here now. “Jeno Lee? _Jeno Lee_? As in Gryffindor’s best seeker, Jeno Lee?”

Jaemin shrugs, scoffing as he loosens his tie before meeting Renjun’s eyes. “Know any other Jeno Lee’s at Hogwarts?” It’s a quick quip that someone only Jaemin could’ve gotten away with; with that charm and wit that annoyed Renjun but has grown to become endearing.

Renjun exhales, double tapping the fallen book so it ascends again. He walks away with a look on his face that tells Jaemin he’s not convinced for one second. “Why Jeno Lee? Why are you bringing him up _now_ ?” Renjun follows up, voice noticeably softer and quieter, shaky even though no one is around to hear anything they’re saying. It’s almost like Renjun’s even scared of saying his name. Like Jeno Lee is their generation’s equivalent to _he-should-not-be-named_ ( ~~_Voldemort_ ~~ _or whatever_ ). “I have eyes, Renjun.” Jaemin starts.

Renjun snorts, “So do I, Jaemin.” In any given context, Jaemin knows Renjun would follow it up with something else obvious and sarcastic but he’s quiet after. _Odd_.

Jaemin grumbles, taking a book from the cart and having it ascend, eyes follow it till he hears to soft tap of the book’s weight settling against the wood before he talks again.. “What I mean is, I know the way you look at him. He’s easy on the eyes, obviously and I think you would love to have him.” Jaemin figures now is a better time as any to get that into gear. He doesn’t want what happened to his brother back in _his_ days at Hogwarts. Hopelessly pinning over another and just barely sprouting something by the time 7th year came. He’ll never let Sungjoon or Wooseok forget it.

Renjun hums, “He _is_ easy on the eyes but me and anybody with life in them at Hogwarts thinks so.” He shoves the cart along, “What’s the point?” he adds.

Jaemin nods, “A fair point but,” Renjun rolls his eyes at that, “Wait, wait, _wait_! It’s a good point. Let me finish before you doubt me.” Jaemin pleads, running in front of the cart and Renjun sighs. He leans on the handle, wrist limply egging Jaemin on and Jaemin gleams. “But what if a certain Ravenclaw knew Jeno Lee and that give a certain Slytherin an advantage?”

Renjun raises his eyebrows, “Are you saying you know Jeno Lee? That’s like me saying I knew Mark Lee.” Jaemin groans at the force of the cart but moves aside and just when Renjun thinks the conversation has ended. “You didn’t know Mark Lee, You just made out with him at the Yule Ball because you felt bad for him. I’m saying I have Jeno Lee in my herbology class.”

 _Low blow_ , Jaemin’s mind supplies when Renjun squints at him, his hand halfway on his wand like he just might but he won’t. “I can’t believe you brought that up.” Renjun hisses under his breath. Jaemin chuckles nervously. “But I mean you did say Mark is a good kisser.”

“ _I can’t with you sometimes_.”

-

Herbology’s a bore if you ask Jaemin. He’d rather spend it doing anything during that hour and a half, which is why he slides closer to Jeno and says, “So are you going to try to cuff Renjun before the year lets out or am I going to have to do everything around here?” He drops his tone, rolling his eyes for theatrics and Jeno, _sweet angel baby Jeno Lee_ , jolts. His footing is lost and he doesn’t almost catch himself on time before his foot slips from the stool. His eyes wide and shaky as he grabs Jaemin’s sleeve. “I told you about my crush under the confines of the owlery. You _promis--_ ”

“I know what I said, but Jeno,” Jaemin whines. He makes a grab back at Jeno’s robes and Jeno looks at him like he’s grown a head. “Jeno, we’re almost out of Hogwarts. Don’t you think maybe you should at least find out if he feels the same?” This is a dumb, sticky game Jaemin’s playing but if he plays his cards right, if all those years of watching stupid muggle rom-com have taught him anything, it’s that: endgame-- Jeno and Renjun confess and Cyndi Lauper’s Time After Time will slowly and gradually fade in as they kiss and _oh god, fuck!_ It’ll be so good.

Jeno looks at him, glimmer in his eyes because deep down he knows his time is short. Who knows? Someone else might be pinning after Renjun too, maybe even be successful in wooing him. He frowns, “I’m worried about this.”

Jaemin huffs, “I know.” Because he does. He’s asking Jeno and Renjun to put themselves out there even when that task alone is the scariest thing. He thinks Jeno is easier to sway, his feelings had been festering for far too long. Long enough for Jeno to feeling stuck and ansty enough for him to blurt it out in the owerly to Jaemin. He had already been pacing and that in turn, made Jaemin nervous for no reason and he almost moves to swing the shove at Jeno to get him to stop before Jeno yells, “I think I’m falling for Renjun.” And Jaemin tucks that information away, lets it collect dust and he observes and then takes a chance with Renjun only to land right back on his feet by being right ( _as usual_ ).

Jeno finishes crushing the leaves before talking again. “Okay.” His voice sounds kind of pained but it’s clear. Jaemin leans forwards. “Okay, but how?” Jeno finishes.

Jaemin pushes his thumb to even out the wrinkles between Jeno’s eyebrows, satisfied smile on his face. “Trust me, Jeno Lee.”

-

Times at Hogwarts have changed drastically. Things still fall into place, things still hold up higher standards than others but that leave no room for ‘ _petty_ ’ sorts. The house cup is one thing that transcends decades and Jaemin thinks will always stick around but bad blood between houses and things of that sort have boiled down. Common rooms have opened up to anyone who’s knowledgeable of ways in and no one says anything about it. There are not much to do that will land you in the dungeons for deletion or up in the owlery shoving poop. With this kind of leaway, it gives Jaemin the perfect opportunity to drag Renjun up to his room to set step two of this plan in motion.

Renjun stretches himself over Jaemin’s bed, watching him curiously as he opens his trunk and digs through to find what he needs. It’s odd, the trinkets he obviously values enough to even bring to Hogwarts for the year but it’s even more amusing to watch Jaemin’s reaction to each of them.

A process that could’ve easily have been two minutes or less extends for far too long and maybe even more because Jaemin stops and mulls over each thing fondly. It’s a rather off-putting thing when Renjun has first started to open up to him, written of as a muggle thing but Renjun realizes that he just doesn’t put sentiment into materialized things like others do. He envies that about muggle born wizards, their value in the smallest of things. Jaemin tells him it’s the comfort of those things that he sees within it that makes it sentimental, it triggers a memory that’s comforting and that’s what makes the object special. Renjun wants an object he can do that with, feel warmth in his chest when he sees it and he thinks back to things that could’ve been that but— he just can’t cling.

Yes, it’s all fascinating but Renjun still nods off after the millionth thing Jaemin rambles on about until Jaemin yelps. “Found it!”

“Don’t pull my leg. You said that about twenty other things and they weren’t why you brought me here.” huffs Renjun, stretching again before he rubs his eyes in with his knuckles. Jaemin shuts the trunk, clacking and mumbles under his breath overriding the sound of the fire cracking and Renjun finally opens his eyes. “What on earth is that?”

Jaemin smiles wickedly, “My portable dvd player, all 5 twilight movies, 13 going on 30, 10 Things I Hate About You and How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.”

Renjun frowns, “You snuck in a dvd player and movies for what reason?” Jaemin taps his wand on the top of the lid, the metal creaking but it lights up and Jaemin smiles. He pops open ‘ _10 Things I Hate About You_ ’ before talking, “Renjun, do you think I actually study in my room? Or sleep at curfew for that matter?”

Well, Renjun hopes so but all signs point to no. “I’m guess the answer is you don’t.” It’s a wise remark and Jaemin chuckles, navigating the title menu on the small pads of the dvd player. This still doesn’t give Renjun any indication of _how_ he even acquired it.

But like he’s a mind reader, “Sungjoon gave it to me my first year. He said it give him sanity to be able to watch his favorite films when he was here.” Jaemin’s got that soft smile now, the one he always has when he talks about his brother but then it’s gone, smile growing wider and directed at Renjun as he climbs into bed with him. He pulls the pillows up against the headboard, leaning back and he pulls the dvd player into his lap and Renjun watches him, waiting up Jaemin pats the bed space next to him so Renjun can crawl over.

“ _Now_ , In order for you to become a suave as I am, You have to watch the classics that have set a standard for romance and love in our generations pop culture.” Jaemin says, hands gesturing wildly as he does so and Renjun glares. The notion is flawed but does it look like Renjun has anything else to do?

“I guess.” Renjun says.

“You _guess?_ ” Jaemin scoffs, “Well see.”

-

Jaemin smacks down the book on Jeno’s trunk loudly, startling Jeno even if he’s looking Jaemin dead in the eye. “You _need_ to read this and that’s one step closer to holding Renjun’s hand.”

Jaemin moves his hand and Jeno squints. The cover of the book is scratched up, the binding is ripped and falling apart and the book just looks like it hasn’t seen the light of day for three decades. “ _Romeo & Juliet _ ? Don’t they all die at the end?” Jeno frowns, picking up the book and flipping through it. Jaemin rolls his eyes, “Minor details. I’m talking about how Romeo ended up getting the girl and a wife in like 8 hours _because_ he’s so smooth.”

"We’re 18. I’m not trying to marry anyone right now. I just want kisses, Jaemin.”

Jaemin squints at him, something not sitting right within him because of that but he shrugs it off as one-off phrasing and yeah, thinking about marriage now is weird but, “You’ve got to admit, Romeo had game.” Romeo and Jeno in comparison is out there and strange but in the context of Jaemin’s overall game: bringing up Jeno’s way with words or lack thereof. Jaemin had originally just thought about conveying subtle hints about Renjun just so Jeno has more intel and Jaemin could’ve had less of a hand in the whole thing besides little nudges in the right direction but then he heard Jeno’s attempts at ‘ _flirting_ ’.

He needs a lot of help now.

Maybe Romeo and Juliet isn’t the _best_ place to start but it’s one of the few books Jaemin brought along with him from the muggle world that transcends both the wizarding world and the muggle world and Jaemin’s pretty sure Jeno wouldn’t know a single thing about the Twilight franchise. ( _The Twilight franchise not being any better_.)

Jeno looks up from the book, taking off his glasses to clean them on his shirt and Jaemin just watches, pondering if this will truly work out. He can see it clear in his head— Renjun and Jeno together but then that’s still a probability.

Jeno’s soft and compassionate, brave and the true staple of someone who belongs in Gryffindor and Renjun being some of that and a lot more cunning and witty would be good in theory. _In Theory_ is what scares Jaemin a bit. What if they get to point A and it ultimately doesn’t work itself out, all efforts are fruitless and irrelevant if in the end, they clash. But if Jaemin’s learned anything from andotes his parents have shared or seeing it reflected in films and media, opposites should attract, this should work out.

Jeno puts his glasses back on and gives Jaemin a look. “What are you thinking about?”

Jaemin pulls on a loose thread on Jeno’s sheets. “Nothing.”

-

“Where are we going?” Renjun huffs, pulling his robe back up his shoulder as Jaemin continues to tug him down the corridors. It’s late november at Hogwarts, maybe Jaemin’s favorite time here in the castle. Hogsmeade is just around the corner, the last of the leaves are trickling down and it crunches satisfactorily under their boots. Jaemin likes the perfect weather and the fresh, crisp air in his lungs and when he steps out into the paved grounds, Renjun in hand, his chest feels bubbly.

He stops in the middle, Renjun jolting causing him to smack right into Jaemin’s shoulder painfully so. “Hey!” He grumbles and Jaemin turns to him.

“Remember how I showed you all those rom-coms the other day?”

Renjun rolls his eyes, “The ones that made absolutely no sense, yes I think I remember them.” Jaemin smiles, tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth before he bites the inside of his cheek quick. Renjun reaches over to gentle smack it, spending way too much trying to get him to stop but getting no results at all. “Well, It’s time to apply that knowledge here.”

Renjun pulls a face, “What do you mea—”

“Jeno Lee! Whatta surprise?”

“Fuck you, Jaemin.” Renjun hisses under his breath before turning to Jeno, smile adoring his face because _god_ , _when did Jeno Lee become blonde_?!

Jeno, ever so sweet, bows his head down abashedly and threads his fingers through his hair. He’s started doing that more since Jaemin dyed it blonde. A feat proven to be far more complicated than it should’ve have been. All Jeno did was whine about the bleach and how they could’ve used a spell but Jaemin argues it’s the principle of beauty truly being pain. ( _And “God, Jeno! If I were Renjun, I’d eat you right up!”_ )

“It’s such a joy to see you around here. What a coincidence.” It’s not, Jaemin told him to be here just in time for him to have convinced Renjun that watching quidditch practice would be far better of a choice than sitting in the great hall playing wizards chess again.

Jeno smiles, full and beautiful. “I’m heading practice now. Um, Actually, do you guys want to come sit and watch?”

Renjun tenses, something Jaemin only picks up on and he presses a gentle hand against Renjun’s lower back to ease him. Jaemin had convinced Renjun earlier to just watch the practice just for the sake for doing so but now, a quidditch player has invited them and that carries a different meaning. Usually being invited to a practice by a player meant you were being courted or you’re dating them or just something not quite romantic but not quite friendly. “Sure.” Renjun grits.

Jaemin tugs Renjun’s robe gentle so he lets up, “Jaemin and I were just heading to watch anyways.”

Jaemin snaps his fingers then, “Actually, shoot! I forgot I told Jisung I’d meet him in the Hufflepuff common room for some help with transfigurations. I ought to go, wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.” And Jeno knows this is a lie, this was he plan all along because without Jaemin, Jeno would’ve never asked Renjun to come sit at a practice.

Renjun knows this is a lie based on the sly smile Jaemin shoots him as he jogs awkwardly backwards. Jaemin can see the panic flash in both their eyes but he knows they’ll be fine. “See you guys later. Take care of him for me, Jeno.”

And just like that, Jaemin’s jogging out of the paved grounds and Renjun is forced to look back at Jeno’s expectant expression. Jeno smiles, “I promise I don’t bite.”

There’s a increase in the butterflies in Renjun’s stomach and he smiles back at Jeno. “Okay.”

-

Hogsmeade is beloved and something treasured amongst the young wizards.

Hogsmeade is usually a place for a small, blooming romantice to fully blossom. Couples take each others hands and run off, playing with the trinkets, eyes glossed over and twinkling at the amenities Hogsmeade Village has to offer. Jaemin nudges Renjun in the right direction with simple clues. Hogsmeade is important, no matter what Renjun says.

“I remember when Sungjoon said he didn’t know Wooseok was courting him till Wooseok took him to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.” Jaemin hums, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose and Renjun stops writing.

If Jaemin’s wishful thinking goes right and Renjun puts two and two together, he’ll know that Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop is _the_ hub for romantic endeavors. Jaemin can _see_ the clogs in Renjun’s head before he taps his finger against the table. “Don’t think too hard about it.”

Renjun hums, leaving Jaemin with an odd sense of accomplishment while doing the bare minimum.

But then, Jaemin hears the rushing sound of boots along the cobblestone of the main corridor days later－ green and silver robes passing him until he sees Renjun in full. Jaemin stops, watchful as Renjun tugs on ~~someone’s~~ _Jeno’s_ robe. Jeno looks just as confused as Jaemin feels but then, he can hear Renjun’s breathy laugh. Jaemin thinks back to the conversation about Hogsmeade. His eyes flicker back to Jeno’s face and whatever Renjun tells him, it leaves a smile on his face. Jaemin smiles, things are going along well.

( _Jaemin spends Hogsmeade with Jisung...spying on Renjun and Jeno’s date. They follow them to Honeydukes, into Dominic Maestro's Music Shop where Jeno boldy nudges Renjun s they tap on the keys of a piano and Renjun smiles back, then down the streets to_ _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Jaemin hold Jisung’s arm tight whenever Renjun and Jeno’s hands bump each other until Renjun’s pointer finger hooks Jeno’s pink, pulling his palm up and Renjun slides their hands together. Jaemin nearly screams and Jisung whines under the pain of Jaemin’s tightening fingers. Renjun looks away and Jeno pulls him closer, “thank god!” Jaemin whispers and Jisung pushes him away. “I was promised a couple pumpkin pasties for being here.”_ )

-

The snow starts to stick along the ground of Hogwarts and Jaemin wakes up every day, the roofing adjacent to his window gathering snow everyday. It’s a telltale sign for the holiday season. The halls and walkways lined with tinsel and if you look hard enough, there's mistletoes hidden under archways-- girls giggling and keep hush-hush as they pass them, hoping someone they’re fond of will be so bold to drag them under and “ _‘let lips do what hands do’_ in holy palmers’ kiss.” Jaemin whispers. His eyes linger on Yerim and Donghyuck giggling under the mistletoe, the dry winter wind nipping at his now rosy cheeks and he huffs. His books clutched close to his chest when he hears his name.

Renjun yelps, “Jaemin!”

Renjun’s wrapped up, not that it’s needed. His hair tucked away, _auburn red now_ , under that staple slytherin hat, earmuffs and all-- _running_ full force towards Jaemin.

Renjun glides over the thin ice on the cobblestone and Jaemin holds his own before Renjun crashes into him. Renjun’s breathy laugh filtering through Jaemin’s ears, his warmth settling against Jaemin’s palms. “Jaemin!” Renjun laughs, pulling back to give Jaemin a look and it feels like Jaemin’s breath has been taken away. Renjun looks beautiful, full and glowing-- Jaemin would say it’s the little dates with Jeno that Renjun thinks he doesn’t notice. Renjun smiles at him, “I wanted to ask you something.”

Jaemin looks at him, seeing himself in Renjun’s eyes and he hums. “Yes?”

“Are you spending Christmas in the castle?” He asks, pulling Jaemin’s scarf up as he does and Jaemin becomes aware of how cold his nose is. “No, are you?” asks Jaemin, scared the answer is going to be yes.

Renjun bites his bottom lip, fingers fumbling around the bottom end of his scarf. “Yeah. Parents went on a cruise and Jeno’s going to Korea with his family. I was wondering if you’d stay back with me?”

And before Jaemin can think, “Why don’t you come back home with me this year?”

A thousand watt smile graces him, “Really?”

 _Jaemin, don-_ “Yeah.” Jaemin chuckles, “I’m sure Sungjoon and mom wouldn’t mind you there. Sungjoon is bringing Wooseok along, so we should be fine.”

Renjun squeezes Jaemin’s shoulder, mouth open before Donghyuck’s clear voice cuts in. “Renjun, mistletoe!” And sure enough, when Jaemin looks up, mistletoe sprouts above them and he can’t help the heat rise in his cheeks the way they do. Renjun squeezes his shoulder again, leaning in to kiss the corner of Jaemin’s mouth-- soft and warm and _far too fleeting_. “Thanks again, Jaemin.” He whispers—and just as fast as he came, he bounds off; Leaving Jaemin stuck and too warm and maybe a hint of falling in the air.

-

The trip back home is long,absolutely boring. Renjun, try as he might, isn’t able to coax Jaemin out of being drowsy and just gives up. Jaemin apologizes when they get to the station but Renjun waves him off, “You pout in your sleep. I guess it was worth the silent train ride home.” Throwing Jaemin for a loop and he doesn’t dare talk about it.

Sungjoon greets them at the station, big poster with Jaemin’s name on it ( _ and Renjun’s in small print _ ). Jaemin runs as fast as he can with his cart, smiling ear to ear and Wooseok stops the carts from hitting anyone else as Jaemin leaps to hug his brother. Renjun walks along to Wooseok, greeting him as Jaemin just clings to Sungjoon. “I’m so ready to bet you at Injustice again.” Jaemin hums and Sungjoon laughs, patting Jaemin back as they part. “We’ll see.” 

Walking into his room with Renjun not far behind him is odd. Renjun takes it all in, the little line of animal crossing figurines lining Jaemin’s window seal and the bookshelves full and bursting with other little nick nacks and Renjun hums. He drops onto Jaemin’s bed, rubbing the sheets before looking up at Jaemin. “It’s very you.” 

Jaemin looks at him, mind swirling-- undefined feeling rising in his chest as Renjun throws himself full on the bed, stretching and he hums. Jaemin panics, “Want to make a gingerbread house?” 

-

“I really don’t get this.” Renjun says, looking up at Jaemin and then back to the tv. “I didn’t get the first time and I still don’t understand it. Like, Jacob’s very annoying and there’s no way Bella actually, romantically loves him.”  _ Yes, they’re watching Twilight again _ . Jaemin shrugs, “It’s just how it is.”

Renjun sits up, scotting closer to Jaemin and Jaemin holds his breath. Jaemin tries his hardest to figure out what’s changed. He thinks back to under the mistletoe, from the car ride home or the constant waking up to Renjun whining about the sun peaking in or the way Renjun giggles up at him at any given time and Jaemin’s heart just stops. 

It’s New Years Eve, Jaemin’s parents have gone out with a couple from work and Sungjoon had promised to take Wooseok to the festival downtown for the countdown. Jaemin really thinks anything could be better than being here, alone, with Renjun. 

Renjun had prompted watching the Twilight films again, no rush to finish them this time and they could be more comfortable on the couch. Jeno had called, wishing them a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Renjun’s eyes light up when Jeno says he misses him, misses  _ them _ and Jaemin squirms in his seat. Something about the way Jeno’s tone sits in Jaemin’s chest feels far to real and heavy, Jaemin pushes it away when he excuses himself to open the door for the pizza delivery. 

So here they are, sat in the dark living room, Eclipse playing when they hear the fireworks start popping. Jaemin jumps and Renjun chuckles as he tries to feel for the remote. Jaemin catches the clock on the microwave as they walk to the back porch.  _ 12:01 A.M.  _ The chilly wind picks up just then and Jaemin scrunches his nose at Renjun. 

Renjun gasps when he turns to the sky, the night sky illuminated by the fireworks and Jaemin smiles. He had always felt so small watching fireworks, shuffling and tucking his chin into his turtleneck. He sits down next to Renjun on the ledge of the patio and Renjun huffs. “It's beautiful, isn’t it?”

Jaemin hums, leaning back on his hands and Renjun looks at him as he pulls his legs up. Jaemin realizes now he wants to kiss him. Maybe this feeling is out of the blue, a effect of the atmosphere and the holiday. Maybe he should’ve kissed him under the mistletoe and by the way Renjun’s eyes linger on his lips, Renjun wants to kiss him too. Renjun scoots closer, hip to hip and he pushes his hair back. “Can I kiss you?” whispers Renjun, his voice soft and cautious and Jaemin looks at him-- thoughts stopping so he can’t even think at all.

Jaemin sits up, eyes trained on Renjun’s lips. His heart leaps, whirls and heat courses through his body fast. He really wants to kiss Renjun, he can’t think about thing right now other than kissing Renjun.  _ Renjun, Renjun, Renjun _ . “Yes.” Jaemin huffs, forehead bumping Renjun before he casts a Hot-Air charm under his breath and their lips meet carefully.

The fireworks rumble through Jaemin’s chest and the moment Renjun sucks on his bottom lip, he whines down in the back of his throat, harshly. He pulls away to cast another Hot-Air charm with a shaky breath whilst Renjun takes that opportunity to kiss the skin under his jaw, Renjun tilting Jaemin’s head back with a firm hand so he can kiss every inch of his skin he can. His lips wet, soft and attentive as he kisses down Jaemin’s neck. If Jaemin’s mind wasn’t mush at this point, it is when Renjun squeezes his side, pulling him closer and then kissing his jaw once more before taking his breath away again. Lips melting and slotting together like puzzle pieces. Renjun’s firm hand on the back of his neck makes his skin tingle, goosebumps rising, his cheeks turn pink and he sighs when Renjun’s nails scratch along his nape. 

It's feels right, feels like Jaemin’s gotten a piece of heaven right here but then Jeno pops into his mind. His heart feels like it's grow three times its size when he thinks about kissing Jeno too. But Renjun and Jeno are the end game in all this, not them, not Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun. Not Jaemin wanting to kiss them. 

He pulls away roughly, knocking his knee against the rail of the patio as he stands up and Renjun looks confused. “Wha--”

Jaemin pulls on his shirt shyly, “We should finish the movies.” His chest tightens looking at Renjun, heartbeat in his ears too loudly for his liking. His palms twitchy and sweaty and he can’t hold Renjun’s gaze without feeling guilt crawl up his spine, under his skin or like he’s made the biggest mistake he could make. But Jaemin shouldn’t feel bad about liking it, right? He shouldn’t feel bad about kissing someone who, is  _ technically _ , single, right? Jaemin’s heart tells him this isn’t right, this isn’t okay. He feels like he’s just pulled the rug out from under Jeno by kissing Renjun, by letting Renjun kiss him for as long as he did. For even thinking about Renjun like that, for even thinking about _ them like that _ .

Renjun opens and closes his mouth, lips pressed thin and tight before he gets up. His posture telling Jaemin everything he needs to know. He knows he’s getting shut out of Renjun’s world now, just for now. Jaemin’s heart picks up as his ears ring, “Yeah, I think that’d be best.” he says coldly.

Jaemin can’t help like he’s royal screwed the moment Renjun chooses to sit on the loveseat rather than back on the couch next to him but he can’t complain-- not when this is what _needs_ to happen for things to be right, to be _okay_.


	2. Greek God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "cause i know what you really want, a little more confidence"
> 
> (or where jaemin talks it out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hyucklee + wooseok hugging bc we love crumb interactions between u10t and ncity](https://twitter.com/smallchittaphon/status/974816339008327680)

Jaemin wakes up New Years Day, sun barely rising over the horizon and Renjun-- he still there, tucked in under a pile of blankets next to Jaemin. Jaemin huffs, pulling the blanket up to his chin as Renjun’s breath comes out as a soft puff before he rolls over to face the wall. Eyes averted, Jaemin whispers a Hot-Air charm when he throws off the blankets as he glances at the clock; _9:07 A.M._.

He shuffles down the stairs to the kitchen as quietly as he can in case anyone’s still in bed but the last few steps creak and Wooseok looks up from where he’s sitting at the counter. “Happy New Year.” He chirps, smiling as he brings his mug up to his mouth-- the shine of a silver ring adoring his left ring finger waking Jaemin up more but he makes a mental checklist to ask Sungjoon about _that_ later.

“Uhh, Happy New Year?” Jaemin says back, sounding unsure about it as he passing Wooseok’s question glance to get a cup of water.

Wooseok smacks his lip together after drinking, his ring clinking against the mug and Jaemin likes it, like how he doesn’t ask him and continues to just stare out the window over the sink and drink. Jaemin grabs a couple of slices of bread from the bag, putting it away and taking the stool next to Wooseok. He balls up the slices in his fist till is just a mush of bread and he takes a bite.

“Are you,” Wooseok starts, lips pressed together before he continues. He waves his hand weirdly, “Okay?”

 _Ha, no._ “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Wooseok parrots, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jaemin chews the inside of his cheek, shrugging as he rubs his eye. “Maybe.”

Wooseok nods, not prying and he taps on his mug. “Maybe, yes. I dunno.” Jaemin says after a beat of silence. His heart picks up, Renjun and Jeno coming to the forefront of his mind, the feeling of Renjun’s warm lips against his, the trilling sound of Renjun laugh the morning of Christmas when they woke up to it snowing and tucked into each other. Jaemin can’t feel that semblance of peace now because of the kiss, because he panicked and pulled away and didn’t talk about it with Renjun. Because he left the field open for misinterpretation.

Wooseok nods, Jaemin notices now that he fiddles with the mug as he tries to collect his thoughts.

He remembers being annoyed by it the first time he had met Wooseok, blatantly ignoring the other times but now it makes sense, he shoves the rest of the bread in his mouth and frowns. Maybe getting a unbiased opinion would be better than talking to Sungjoon, who will do nothing but stroke his ego _because_ he’s his big brother. Wooseok isn’t family and he’s sure Wooseok doesn’t know him that well or frankly care about enough yet to do the same. He’s basically Switzerland right now and Jaemin’s ready for that.

“I can’t—” Jaemin starts, pulling Wooseok’s attention and their eyes meet. “I can’t relax knowing that maybe my crush is asleep right now in my bed.” Wooseok blinks at him, not interjecting ( _amazing_ ) so Jaemin can continue. “And my maybe _other_ crush is in Korea, somewhere in Jeju not knowing that his crush, who is maybe _my_ crush, and I kissed last night and yeah maybe I’ve been trying to get them together for months now only for me to flush that shit— oh _fuck_ sorry, I mean— _ugh.”_

Jaemin turns straight in stool, leaning his weight in the counter as he frowns, flicking bread crumbs off and letting Wooseok look at him. He scratches his cheek, “I dunno. I feel like I royalty screwed the pooch ya know and going back to Hogwarts is going to kick my ass because I see them everyday and there’s no way around it even if I want there to be some kind of rewind button.”

Wooseok hums, “Firstly, breath.”

Jaemin scrunches his nose at that but Wooseok gives him a pointed look and he takes a big inhale, exhaling when Wooseok does too. _Okay, maybe that felt good_.

“Good, now that we got that out of the way. Tell me what you mean by _maybe_ they’re your crushes. Are you unsure? Is there something, other than the fact that you’ve helped them with each other, that’s holding you back from openly admitting that you them both?” He whispers, hand carefully coming to rest on Jaemin’s wrist and Jaemin gets it then, why Sungjoon likes Wooseok so much.

So when Wooseok gives his wrist a squeeze and a soft gaze that warms Jaemin’s chest, he tries to think. Think about _when_ this had developed and he thinks back to two specific events.

One: The owlery the week before returning home and Jeno, although really going in on trying to scrape the floors clean, talking fast, enthusiastically about Renjun. About how a particular study date went well, Jeno’s eyes shine and his voice soars and Jaemin’s never seen him like this, has never heard his voice do _that_. “I think things are going really well. With us.” Jeno says, huffing and his hair falls forward. Without thinking twice, Jaemin leans over and tucks it behind his ear gently. Jeno peers up at him, eyes soft, sparkly and Jaemin’s heart drops to the floor before soaring high above the clouds. He rolls his shoulders back, pulling his hand away and offers a smile. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

Jeno smile blinds him and takes a small token of his heart for lock and keep Jaemin realizes then.

Two: He’s been having waverying feelings for a while, he’s known and the feeling of wanting to kiss Renjun under that mistletoe doesn’t go away. Especially on Christmas morning, 8 A.M. and waking up tucked into Renjun’s chest, the snow coming down outside and he tries to be discreet but knocks into his chin and Renjun laughs. “Good morning.” He giggles and Jaemin’s cheeks heat up, dropping his head on the pillows and groaning as Renjun soothes him. He can hear his heart thumping against his ears as Renjun reaches over to tuck a piece of hair behind Jaemin’s ear before caressing his jaw. Jaemin huffs, stretching his legs, getting up as Renjun hums, stretching across the sheets and Jaemin peers at him. “Merry Christmas.” Renjun whispers sleepily, tucking another piece of Jaemin’s heart into his pocket.

Jaemin sighs, dropping his head onto his arm and Wooseok moves to stroke his hair. “You know,” Wooseok starts and Jaemin peers under his bangs. Wooseok got a tenderness to his gaze and Jaemin leans into Wooseok’s hand, his ring cold against his skin but welcomed. “It’s okay to ask for some time apart. As long as you talk about it. Eventually.”

Jaemin blinks, sitting up and moves to grip Wooseok’s hand before it falls-- a weak squeeze but Wooseok smiles at it. The tension rolls off Jaemin’s shoulders, “Thank you, Wooseok.”

Wooseok nods, “No problem, Jaemin.”

 

( _J_ _aemin hears the balcony door open and close before he feels Renjun sit next to him._

_Jaemin gives him a quick look over, pulling his blanket closer before continuing to stare at the trees. Renjun sighs as he brings his legs up and he casts a Hot-Air charm when the wind picks up. “I’m sorry.” Jaemin lets out, getting only a pensive look from Renjun but he doesn’t talk. Jaemin’s knuckles turn white against his blanket but Renjun still slides closer-- thigh to thigh. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”_

_Renjun hums, “Okay.” Quickly and genuine._

_Jaemin lets Renjun pull the blanket from his hand, wrapping it around himself and cocooning them in it. A Hot-Air charm is cast and the tension slowly diminishing. “I’m also going to need some time to figure out whatever,” Jaemin gestures to himself, “is going on with me.”_

_"It’s not me, it’s you?” Renjun questions, chuckling and Jaemin smiles. Renjun nods, “That’s okay.”_

_And Jaemin feels like ‘yeah, it is going to be okay’._

_Renjun smiles at him, brushing hair away from Jaemin’s eyes and Jaemin leans into his palm. Jaemin’s got a lot of work to do but he thinks maybe he can have this, just this once more. “Can you kiss me?”_

_"Okay.” Renjun whispers, leaning in and Jaemin likes the way Renjun’s eyes flutter the closer he gets. Soft, care lips moving in unison and hearts soaring. Jaemin really thinks they’ll make it out okay, with Renjun kissing him like he’s found the key to happiness and holds him when they’re trying to sleep, closer than usual._

_Jaemin’s going to be okay._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took longer than i intended, life kicked my ass and then editing it, i just kept putting it off 
> 
> find me here: [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon)  
> and kick my ass about the wait here:[cc](https://curiouscat.me/smallchittaphon)


	3. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin's got it bad, he’s got it so bad but pushing down his feelings is the ultimate goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. the numbers and how well the fic was doing scared me to be completely honest with you. sorry if the ending doesn’t live up to the rest of the fic but i’m pretty content with it.

The first thing Jaemin sets out to do when he arrives back at Hogwarts is get to his room, maybe hide out till the year lets out. He can see it now— his soft, little twin sized bed tucked between two windows. It sounds so inviting and the promise of curling up in bed on his heels, making him run up two steps at a time. The smile on his face increasing as he sees the landing come into view like always only to come crashing down on him when he sees Jisung in all his blue haired glory.

The cute little curl of Jisung’s lips have never been so annoyingly cute till this very moment. Jisung’s feet kicked up on Jaemin’s trunk as he opens one eye to look at Jaemin before closing them again. Jisung pulls his wand out, “Palms up.” He instructs. Jaemin’s frown deepening but he follows. There’s a little bit of mulled cider hitting his nose the moment Jisung casts his spell but when he looks, “A chocolate frog?”

Jisung swings his feet over the side of the bed. “Yes. You look dead.” _You need it_.

Jaemin holds the frog up in his hand as it squirms, “Am I a first year?” he bites the head off, the animated body stilling and Jisung sucks air through his teeth. He pulls the rest of the frog from Jaemin’s hand, sets it aside and Jaemin knows that look on his face. Jisung’s kinda judgemental and overwhelming look. He’s seen it before, always directed at him.

“I’m _fine_.” He insists, pushing past Jisung when the other stands up only for that to fail and he pulls them both down on the bed. 

“Ouch.” Jisung grumbles under Jaemin’s shoulder. Only further grumbling as Jaemin turns to cuddle him, swatting at his nose because, “That tickles, Jaemin!” 

Jaemin hums, landing a tender kiss on the underside of Jisung’s jaw. “Why couldn’t you’ve been my boyfriend? I think things would’ve been better and I wouldn’t have to be all sad. You’re a pretty good kisser too.” 

“Thanks for the ego boost. Donghyuck thinks I’m pretty good at kissing too.” Jisung whispers as he soothes Jaemin’s back. Jaemin _had_ liked Jisung back in his 4th year and Jisung’s 2nd. Jisung took it as he always does, a kinda wave of his hand and easy. Jaemin likes him so much and so help him god, he sneaks in as many kisses as he can before Jisung finally asks him what he wants. Simple. So plain. Jisung’s breath so soft against his lips and Jaemin sighs against his chin. “I didn’t think we’d get this far.” 

Jaemin really didn’t think he would be kissing Jisung regularly seeing as how closed off Jisung can be and hard to read. Jaemin spends the months after confessing chasing Jisung’s lips anywhere and anytime that he doesn’t stop to think about it really. 

Jaemin ultimately takes off his rose colored glasses and sees Jisung as he is— his best friend, maybe his first love but they would’ve never worked up. Jaemin demands a lot and Jisung is still trying to get his footing in everything. So Jaemin takes what he’s got and gives Jisung one last sweet kiss in his favorite place — the stairwell leading to the owlery, before he’s dusting himself off, his best friend still by his side and sure. 

But now he doesn’t feel so sure. 

Jisung pushes his shoulder so he can sit up, he punches Jaemin’s side so he can move to pull him up. He pats the top of Jaemin’s head. “I know you’ll work thing out.” He chuckles, “You’re Na Jaemin. You could literally scrape your knee today and be up and running like it didn’t happen within minutes.” 

Jaemin smiles, pulling Jisung close. “When did you get so smart?” 

Jisung blows a raspberry while waving his hand, “The moment you decided I deserve a couple pumpkin pastries?” 

“You’re pushing it.”

-

Jaemin’s ultimate plan is to avoid Renjun and Jeno at all costs. 

The thing is: being in the same year means the likelihood of having a class or two together is high. Jaemin seems to forget that he has Herbology with Jeno and library duty with Renjun during their free period. Worst of all, the assigned seats in Herbology don’t change this time around and Jeno happily comes in. His smile warm and Jaemin’s heart burst right out his chest when Jeno takes a seat and slides over a gift, “From Jeju. Nothing much but I know you’ve told me about your keychain collection.” Jaemin looks at Jeno like he’s grown a head before Jeno pushes it insistently into Jaemin’s hands. 

“Go on. Open it.” says Jeno, “Want to see your expression when you see it.” Jaemin makes a noise before pulling the washi tape carefully off the parchment paper. He shakes it till the keychain slides out and onto his palm. It’s two canola flowers, heart shaped and the bottom reads “ _Jeju_ ”. It’s simple and beautiful and Jeno thought of him while he was in Jeju.

“The canola’s aren’t in bloom until the spring but I figured you’d enjoy that one.” Jeno smiles, turning away with their professor walks in to start the class. Jaemin stares back down at it, running his thumb over the engravings before he pockets it. He doesn’t acknowledge Jeno the entire class, too afraid of doing something rash or saying something stupid. The keychain in his pocket seeming to set his heart on fire and when class lets out he rushes to catch Jeno. “Thanks for the keychain. Means a lot to me.” He says breathlessly. 

Jeno nods, “No problem.” And Renjun walks up beside him, Jaemin watching them exchange looks before he speaks up. “I should get going then.” He announces and Renjun looks like he wants to speak up but decides against it. The exchange they had back at Jaemin’s house very much causing the tension. Jaemin has yet to sort it out, being the kind of guy to push it down and hope it just goes away. Jeno catches his wrist, “Don’t be a stranger.” 

Jaemin smiles tightly, “I won’t.”

- 

“Avoiding them will not solve your problems.” Jisung tells Jaemin during breakfast one day. Jaemin’s attempts to tune him out comes in shoving oatmeal into his mouth to prevent any type of conversation but Jisung still carries on. As persistent as he is. “It’s as clear as day that you like them a lot more than you lead on.” And dammit, Jisung is right. 

Jaemin knows the moment he fully acknowledges his feelings, the damn will break and he’ll be utterly screwed. “What’s honestly the problem?” Jisung asks. “I don’t see one. It’s obviously all of you like one another but  _ you’re  _ being the dumb one.”

“Not dumb.” Jaemin grumbles. Like a child— _ he feels like one _ . Jisung stops eating. “You sure?” 

Jaemin moves to defend himself when Jeno comes up to their table. His posture is alerting and Jaemin catches the tension in his body. “Jaemin,” He whispers, “can I talk to you?” Jeno looks around them quickly before finally meeting Jaemin’s gaze. “In private?” 

Jaemin’s mind races to a million things,  _ Is Jeno hurt? Is Renjun hurt? What’s wrong? How can I help? _ Jisung kicks him under the table, not to subtly nodding his head in Jeno’s direction. “Uhhh, yeah. Okay.” Jaemin says, standing up too fast for it not to be awkward and Jeno watched him move stiffly. 

It feels like the entire dining hall is watching them leave. Feels like Jaemin’s walking to his grave and when Jeno leads them down an empty corridor to where Renjun is standing, waiting, he realizes that yes, he’s dying today.

Jaemin tires to turning on his heels but Jeno is quick to catch him by his elbow and walks like his life depends on this moment. Jaemin is royally screwed. Absolutely devastated. His ass is going to be handed to him and although he could maybe take Jeno in a fight, he thinks he deserves to lose because of everything he's done. Renjun doesn’t even look at them as they walk up to him, eyes still trained on the commotion in the courtyard below. 

Jeno lets go of him only to move his hand to Jaemin’s lower back. It would’ve been reassuring on any given day but not when both of the objects of his affection are in front of him; One of them touching him, Jeno’s breath hitting his shoulder and Renjun’s gaze moving to pin him in his spot, His insides turn to mush when Renjun’s eyes sparkle even now, even in this serious scene where they’ve cornered Jaemin. His mind flashes with images of Renjun’s soft lips, his warm, wet kisses down Jaemin’s neck on new year’s day. The last kiss where Jaemin leads this time, delicate and sweet and bitter all at once. 

“Relax.” Renjun says, moving closer to them and Jeno’s hand drops. “We just want to talk.” Jeno states as he slides next to Renjun and Jaemin sees them fit together perfectly. They’re beautiful like this,  _ just _ the two of them. Not Jaemin. Not three. 

Jaemin thinks if he says anything now, the wedge between them will tear them apart and he knows he doesn’t want that. He cares too much about both of them to let his stupid, childish feelings get in the way. “Renjun told me everything.” Jeno starts and Jaemin’s eyes drop to the floor. His ears turning red and he’s embarrassed, he’s mad at himself. He didn’t want to fall of them, to destroy his game of matchmaker because that came out of a genuine place and he fucked it up. He kissed Renjun not once, but twice, as he had been trying to get Renjun and Jeno together. The world tilts and falls of his axis when Jeno speaks up, “Jaemin, I just want to know why you’re avoiding us.” 

Jaemin answers quick this time. “I expected you to be mad.” Truthfully, Jaemin would’ve been mad at Jeno if Jeno were in his spot. “I was.” Jeno sighs. 

Renjun speaks up, “He was furious, actually.” That doesn’t help the gut wrenching feeling in Jaemin. “But then I clarified that  _ I  _ kissed you first. Jaemin, it kinda sucked when you avoided me afterwards. I understood that you needed space but I just couldn’t stop thinking about kissing you. Even when Jeno kisses me, It feels like something is missing.” Renjun steps forward, fingers hovering over Jaemin’s, “It felt like you were missing.”

Jaemin takes two steps back, “How can you say this when Jeno’s literally right here?” His voice cracks and he looks up to gage Jeno’s reaction. It’s that’s stupid encouraging smile he gives Jaemin during Herbology. Jeno shakes his head, “I was mad until Renjun talked me through it and then I thought, oh this makes sense. Unconventional but it clicked.” 

Jaemin frowns, “What clicked?” He takes another step back but Renjun moves fast enough to tug his robe and keep him still. Jeno moves back to his side, hand coming up on his lower back again and it’s overwhelming; To have Renjun in front of him, in his space and Jeno touch him. Jaemin’s throat dries. “What clicked?” He asks again, holding Jeno’s gaze. The honey glazed look in Jeno’s eyes dripping and seeping into his bones, deep within him as Jeno answers, “You. My feelings for you.”

“Feelings for me?” The words don’t make sense, like a foreign language in Jaemin’s mouth. Cotton in his chest as Renjun tugs his robe, his hand coming to settle on Jaemin’s nape firm and grounding Jaemin. 

Renjun chuckles, “We’re idiots, Jaemin. We both like you, a lot more than we expected but we do. You’ve spent so much time trying to set us up and it worked so well. Yet, you somehow charmed up both I almost thought you had slipped a potion into my food. That’s how obsessed I am with you.” 

“Obsessed?” Jaemin repeats and Renjun’s nails scratch the skin of his nape softly. Jaemin’s knees almost give. “Renjun came to me after winter break. We had a long talk about it all, Renjun’s feelings and my own and I realized just how much we both liked you.”

Jaemin looks at Jeno, “But you just said you were furious about it?” Jeno laughs, moving to pull at Jaemin’s bottom lip to get him to stop pouting. “Yeah, I was mad at you but then I was mad at Renjun because he got to kiss you first. We had always talked about you when we were together before the break, ya know?” Jaemin’s heart soars. “We got to know each other. Although my feelings for Renjun grew deeply and it was reciprocated, we both spent a lot of time talking about you. Jaemin, we grew to love you too. You weren’t even there and we just fell. Those stolen times in the owlery with you always seemed like pockets of happiness and my god, I just looked forward to seeing you. I didn’t realize that that feeling I had towards our time together matched that of my feelings for Renjun.”

Renjun smiles, “I had to talk him through it. I believe his first words after realizing were ‘ _ Oh shit _ ’. I started feeling it after the mistletoe. I wanted to kiss you then and I didn’t know why until we took a train home for the holidays and you spent the whole ride asleep, the cutest pout I’ve ever seen and my insides melted.” Jaemin’s fingers twitch, wanting to hold Renjun and Jeno’s hand slips into his own. 

Jaemin’s mind seems to catch up then, He’s being confessed to by the two people he wanted. Jaemin just blinks, lets the silence settle between them and Renjun steps close enough for them to be chest to chest, his breath hitting his chin. Jaemin holds his gaze, “What are you asking of me then?”

Renjun’s smiles is wicked sexy and Jaemin’s world stills, “We want you to be with us. You avoiding us sucks when we could be kissing.” Jeno nudges Renjun’s shoulder before guiding Jaemin to look at him. “We want you to be our boyfriend.” Simple, easy and…

“Oh my god.” Jaemin rushes out. Jeno laughs, “So?” Jaemin shakes his head, this is truly unbelievable. Two of the hottest guys he’s ever seen let a lot befriend are asking him out. Jaemin must’ve choked on his breakfast this morning and passed because no way this happening. His mind doesn’t filter before he says, “Yes.” 

Renjun hums pleasantly as he tucks himself into Jaemin’s shoulder and Jeno gives him a look. Jaemin can see Jeno glance over his lips. Confidence courses through him and he gestured for Jeno to come closer, meeting him halfway for their first kiss. Jaemin’s mush, officially. He melts and smiles against Jeno’s lips when he whines, his arm holding Renjun against him as they kiss. “Wow, got ourselves another boyfriend and he forgets I’m here.” Renjun jokes.

Jaemin pulls away to laugh, moving to fix that and kiss Renjun again. “Was joking.” Renjun huffs into the kiss but accepts it anyways. 

Jaemin is on cloud 9 and when they go back to the dining hall, Jisung winks at Jaemin from the table. Of course he knew, Jisung’s intuitive. Jeno pulls them to sit, Jaemin in between them both like he’s meant to be. Jeno’s hand on his thigh under the table and Renjun pressed to his side, Jaemin could get use to having two boyfriends. He really could.


End file.
